Invasion The Last Hour
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: The Akatsuki had invaded the village to get Naruto. What is left of the Rookie 9 is all that survived. Anbu, jonin, the Hokage. Dead. Sai is the only one who escaped, their last glimpse of hope. Can they regain control of their village before its to late?


**Plan B (No not the back up birth control…)**

So much death…so many tears, so many lives's that she couldn't save, god there was so much blood.

Sakura stood alone. Her fellow comrades were in front and behind her, all of them letting the heavy rain that fell from above soak them to the bone. In front of her, stood team 8. She looked at Shikamaru, his head was bowed to the ground, and his wet hair fell in front of his face, hiding the tears that she knew were falling from his eyes. She glanced to his right, Where Ino stood. She was starring forward, eyes wide with shock, like most of Konoha, they had no idea this was coming. There was no way to know something like _this_…was coming. Choji just stood beside Ino silently, no expression on his face.

She saw Shino and Kiba in front of them leaning on each other; Kiba's ankle was torn to shreds, blood oozing from the wound. She couldn't see his face, but she knew anger had to be evident; Akamaru was no more…because of them. She knew Hinata had a long scare that ran across her face, missing her eyes by inches, the same scare was probably on Neji's face as well.

Choji, Shikamaru and Ino had their own share of battle scares. Ino's clothes were torn, blood seeping into them, it was coming from everywhere. Shikamaru had a minor stab wound in the gut, which he kept his hand over, trying to slow the bleeding. Choji had blood running from his temple; his hand was scratched up pretty bad.

She knew it could have been worse, if they had wanted it to…they could have killed them all. But they obviously had a plan for them.

Behind her she sensed the rest of her friends; Ten-ten, Neji, and lee were directly behind her, she couldn't see their wounds, but she could hear Neji's ragged breathing, signaling that he had a large gash and was losing blood fast.

They all stood with their teams, all accept her. She would never be able to stand by her team again…Sakrua was all that was left of team 7. Sasuke had gone awall years ago, who was replaced with Sai. But Sai had left…he was the only one who had gotten away…he would surly get help.

And Naruto…

She swallowed hard, fighting back the gut wrenching sobs that shook her. He was with_ them_…who knew what they were doing…but she couldn't help him. She had to stand there out in the rain before the Hokage's tower, waiting to see what would become of her beloved friend.

Every single villager that ever walked the streets of Konoha was dead. Slain where they stood, women and children were given no pity. Jonin and Anbu were taken out with little effort, their power was beyond anything she had ever seen, the only reason they all stood there alive was because of their plan. What they planned to do with them was unknown, but she knew that there wasn't a single person beside her ready to do as they said, no one would help them…they would rather face a painful death then aid in the destruction of their village…their home.

Sakura closed her eyes. She was in her home when it started, she heard a broken window down stairs, and ran to see what it was. Her parents were the first thing she saw, they both laid dead on the floor, glass surrounding them. She remembered dodging a kick, then running blindly. Everything else was a blur as she ran to the Hokage tower. She was in complete shock at the time that everything was a jumbled up fog, but she was remembering things more and more as time went by. She remembered fire, screams from innocent villagers, begging for her to stop and help their loved ones that were dead; there was no hope for them. There was blood everywhere. So much blood…

The only thing that kept her going was the thought of Naruto being alive. He had been with her an hour before, and he was getting a check up from Tsunade. Akatsuki…they had done this. They had destroyed everything in an _hour_. Her life, her home, her _hope._ Everything gone, in a single _hour._

When she got there it was already over. Tsunade…her master…her mentor…her friend. Was dead…everyone in the building was dead. She fell to her knees, eyes wide. She remembered screaming for Naruto, but there was no reply, she knew there wouldn't be…because he was laying limp in the arms of _Kisame._

He starred down at her like she was a fly a smirk on his face. He told her if she didn't get up and go back outside he would kill him where he stood. Without even thinking, she got up and walked outside, where her friends were already lined up. She would never forget the looks of regret, horror, and pain that were written on their faces. No one said a thing to her…they couldn't. What was there to say?

_I'm sorry your best friend is about to die._

Oh how bout. _Sorry the rest of your teammates are all traitors_.

She knew that that was what they were thinking about Sai. That he had betrayed them all, ran for his life. But that wasn't it…he would _never. _No matter how emotionless and socially clueless he was, there was no way in hell he would ever abandon her like this…all alone.

She remembered on her way here, all her comrades that were fighting, still holding on to that glimpse of hope that they could save their village. She didn't bother. She would never admit it, but when she was running side by side with Sai to get Naruto, the only thing on her mind was to get away, get far away with Naruto and Sai in tow and run. She knew Sai was thinking the same thing. Which is why she wasn't surprised that when she looked back, he was gone. He was _not_ a _traitor_…he was _smart_. She should have done the same thing.

Every second that went by seemed to drag on, bringing her sanity down even further. She felt her body start to tremble, whether it was from the cold or her fear she didn't know. She felt like someone had stuck an ice pick in her ear and was frantically turning it, her head throbbed with such intense pain that she had to use force just to stop herself from screaming. She felt like her body was betraying her, leaving her to fend for herself.

She looked at Kiba then, seeing his arm start to tremble as well, but for different reasons. A man with long blonde hair was walking towards them, followed by a man with an orange mask. They both wore long black cloaks, red clouds painted on them. Those cloaks were a symbol of betrayal, when ever one looked at it, you couldn't help but wonder what monstrous thing they had done to deserve the title of Akatsuki. Scum was what they were each and every one of them.

She could sense the anger rolling off Kiba in waves, which made her assume that one of the men before them was the one who had killed Akamaru. She prayed that he wouldn't attack them; she didn't know what she would do if she lost yet another friend.

They stopped walking, and starred at them. The blonde was smirking, which made all of their tempers flare. His eyes traveled from each face to the next, taking in all the sadness, hurt, and anger. With each passing face his smirk grew, as if he had accomplished what he had came out here to do.

His eyes stopped on Kiba. "Ah, so you're the owner of that mutt, yeah?" he asked while cocking his head. He watched as Shino gripped him tighter as he tried to move.

"You're a fucking piece of shit! I am going to tear you to shreds!" he growled. It was an empty threat they all knew. There was not one of them that could possible wield the power to stop them, there wasn't even any use trying.

The blonds' laughter then filled the air. His partner beside him remained quite as he watched him bend over, grabbing his stomach. Kiba started to shake even more.

"That's a good one." He started while regaining his composure. "Your really funny kid, maybe instead of becoming a mutt watcher you should have been a comedian, yeah."

And then it was over. Just like that. Shino relinquished his hold on Kiba. He charged towards him with what little strength remained, an explosion filled their ears as they watched Kiba become engulfed in smoke and flames.

Her eyes widened. No one said a word as the smoke cleared. They saw a bloody puddle where he once stood, a few feet before the Akatsuki. There were a few shreds of his clothes, but nothing more.

The ground then shook as a loud clap of thunder rang through the empty village.

Hinata fell to her knees; no one made a move to comfort her, or even flinched as she started sobbing. It was like no one cared for one another. Like everything they had gone through was just thrown out the window. No one even glanced at her as Deidara calmly walked closer to her, kneeling down to her level.

Sakura just started straight ahead at the Hokage's tower, forcing her eyes not to look down. They would all die eventually, why bother trying to save her? Why bother…

No.

What the hell was wrong with her? Hinata was her friend! She couldn't just stand by and let her die! She stepped forward. "Get away-

Before she could finish a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Neji. He shook his head slowly. "Stay quite Sakrua…just wait" he muttered. Deidara spared her a glance, but turned back to Hinata without saying anything.

She was stunned. She knew he wasn't entirely found of his cousin, but this was just too much.

Deidara reached his hand towards her chine and pulled it upward, so that their eyes were level. He smirked. "Hyuga right, yeah?" he didn't wait for a response while he jerked her body upward so she was standing. She gasped and grabbed his hand. Sakrua wished she could do something, but Neji's hand was still there.

Deidara starred into the Hyuga's eyes; he saw the long scratch that ran under both eyes. He was glad that Kisame missed, he wanted her to see him. "That was your comrade right?" he asked while looking at the puddle of what use to be Kiba. Hinata burst into a new round of tears, her arms going limb at her sides. "Thought so." He looked up at Shino. He couldn't tell what he was looking at since he wore sun glasses, but his head was tilted towards him. "Well, now you're a team of two." He stated while letting her go. Sakura relaxed. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. You can't win, and if you try. You will die." He stated.

No one said a thing.

Deidara sighed. "You guys are a talkative bunch aren't ya, yeah?" he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Tell us what you plan to do."

Sakura turned her head to Neji, his hand was now at his side, he didn't seem angry or upset, he seemed rather at ease. Like he knew their fate already and it was only a matter of time before the end.

Deidara shrugged. "Beats me, yeah."

Neji starred at him for the longest time, before turning his eyes to the building before them, saying nothing more. Sakura wasn't sure how much longer she could take it, she wanted to see Naruto, to see if he was alive, she knew she had to hold out for Sai though, he would come for them…and she didn't want him to be left alone in the world, she was pretty much all he had, he hadn't made friends with anyone else yet.

She watched the blond once more. He was looking at his hands with fascination and boredom. He was so arrogant, like he owned them, he could say or do whatever he liked and no one could stop him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to punch a hole through his skull, and watch his life slip away, she wanted to take his stupid hands and crush them with her strength. She wanted him _dead_. She fisted her hands tightly together, trying to keep herself from charging towards him and end up dying like Kiba.

He must have sensed her change in mood. He looked up at her curiously, cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong Sakrua?" he asked while taking a step close to their group, standing between Hinata and Shino. Ino flinched away from him, Choji and Shikamaru stood as still as statues.

Her breath hitched as he spoke her name, as if they were _friends._

"You seem angry, hmm?" he lifted his hand in a fist towards her, before re-opening it, revealing a mouth. Ino screamed and jolted backward into Choji, he caught her and sent her a glare. Sakura starred at them. She had read his file once before, she had forgotten about his little _gift_. She watched as the tongue came up and licked at the air towards her, mocking her. She said nothing, she intensified her glare towards him, she knew all he wanted was for her to try and kill him, and then he would blow her up like he did Kiba. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She saw him frown when she didn't move. "Your Naruto's partners are you not?" she nodded. "Then I guess I should tell you that you are going to be the last member of your group in a few hours." She said nothing. "the only chance you have in saving him is if your messenger bird makes it to the sand, and the sand makes it back here in time, but…that is impossible, not only because there isn't enough time, but because Zetsu has been sent to fetch the pretty bird." Her eyes widened. She saw the same bird flying out of the hokagues tower when she first arrived; she knew it was for sand, their allies. That was the only thing that was keeping her hopes strong…and now…

Lee stepped forward. "You are wrong." he said calmly. "We are expecting guests from the rice country today, they have strong shinobi, and they will spread the word of what you have done!"

Sakura surprised herself as a chuckle escaped her lips. Lee turned to her with shock. "Sakura-Chan what I am saying is nothing to laugh about! This is-

"No lee..." she started. "No one is going to notice a thing. This village is under a genjutsu, any one who wasn't here when it happened can walk though the streets watching the villagers walk from store to store, smiling…laughing. We will even be there…we are alone in here… no one can save us."

Everyone turned too look at her; they of course hadn't noticed the genjutsu. She knew all their hope was fading, like hers had long before.

Deidara nodded. "Very good Haruno, I should have expected as much, yeah." He turned around and started towards his partner, who hadn't moved since they got there. "Sasuke was stupid, leaving the safety of his village to seek out power, to stop his brother, and then Sai goes and fleas the village as well? Ridiculous. But you're different, smarter then them I guess. It's too bad that your going to die…I might have to ask to have you spared." He stopped and turned back towards them, his hands resting on his hips. He looked at her; she was clearly angry, but not angry enough for him. "I'm glad you have accepted the fact that you have no hope here and that your outcome is in my hands and that you have accepted that you're _weak_."

_That you're weak…_

_That you're weak…._

_That you're weak…._

It echoed in her head, over and over, and over. Until her body trembled, and she couldn't take it any more, she poured the little chakra she had into her hand and hurled her body though her friends, pushing them to the ground, they would be safer there, she was going to splash this guy to hell. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion, she was right in front of him, her fist pulled back, and she was really going to do it. He just stood there smirking at her. She couldn't see a thing besides him, she caught a flash of red from her side but she didn't bother with it, she didn't care.

This was for everything she lived for, her village, her friends, herself. She was not the same girl she was a few years ago, there was no way anyone would ever tell her otherwise. "I'm not WEAK!" she screamed while shoving her fist forward, only to have it stop, she lost total control of her body. Her blood boiled. "Shikamaru, you idiot! Let me go!" she hissed. She tried to get out of it but it was no use. He had caught her with his shadow possession jutsu. She narrowed her eyes. No…wait…

This was different…she had been caught in it before and this was not what it felt like. She felt exposed…like someone was tearing though her body, reading her secrets, revealing her lies. She shivered involuntarily as she fell to her knees, holding her head.

It was then she knew, she had made the biggest mistake she could have ever made in this situation.

She looked up slowly; she saw the black cloak, the red clouds, and the black hair.

She had looked into his eyes.

…but something was off. Her eyes grew wide…this wasn't happening…this wasn't real.

"Sasuke…Kun…"

R&R please


End file.
